


Assistance

by magicdoasyouwill



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, This?? Is my first work on here so it's probably weird sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdoasyouwill/pseuds/magicdoasyouwill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not a child anymore- she needn't dote so.</p><p>A short piece concerning Chiyo fixing Sasori's clothing before he leaves on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance

His mind is wandering. An incredibly uncommon trait in the young man, but a trait of his none the less. Inside his thoughts are racing through a hundred mazes all at once, searching for the correct out come to the correct mission. Which is normally an easy task for him. Normal means there is no maze to run, no corners to turn in annoying apprehension. There is only the finish line for him in normal, the winning strike, the kill.

Scrolls rising heavily along his waistline, the young man latches the belts loop carefully before sparing a glance to the window. Outside the village is only starting to ponder the question of awakening, and those that have their reasons to have risen long before keep to themselves, working. Their work often made sure that those that slumbered need not worry.

  
There is a click, one that at any hour of the day would be exceedingly subtle, but is now a booming echo through the young mans room. As swift as a panther he is poised to meet any intruder, but his weapon is met with cold familiarity. They stare at one another, the old woman and the youth, her hand remains on the doorknob and his is barely edging away from the kunai's handle. Finally they are at ease. Yet the staring still continues, a conversation between the lines of silence.

  
-Are you prepared?  
-I have to be.  
-When do you set out this time?  
-Within an hour.  
-And you are to be back by?  
-By a weeks passing.

  
And maybe she didnt get all this, didnt understand what the intensity within his eyes asked of her to know. She was caretaker and guardian, or at least had been. Guardians were supposed to understand.

  
Breaking their standoff, the woman shuffles closer, inspecting him every step of the way before they are inches apart. He half expects the staring to begin again, but her hands wander to the scroll's belt. Alarm rises heavy in his chest as she unbuckles it, only to adjust and re buckle it. 

  
"I'm not a child anymore," he reminds her firmly. He could've fixed the damn thing himself within seconds. No doting old woman needed to assist him.

  
She looks up into her grandson's face, the sun's new light barely hinting on the edges of his hair, and she wants to smile. She wants to tell him like family members so often do that he would always be her little boy, alone and so desperately in need of help. But her face remains a statue in the morning sun, and as she retreats to the door, her only parting words are, "I'll see you upon your return."

  
The door shuts.

  
He breathes out, a smile screaming into existence.

  
She must be the child then.

  
Because Sasori wasn't coming back.


End file.
